Tsubaki Yamato
Tsubaki Yamato (大和 椿 Yamato Tsubaki) is a first year student attending Ketsubutsu High School. She is one of the main characters of My Hero Academia: Family Honor. Tsubaki starts out as just another rival to Hana Tachibana but becomes her best friend and eventually her girlfriend as well. Due to Tsubaki's parents being involved in the Raid on the Monkey Queen's Lair nine years ago, Tsubaki is targeted by Hana's mother. Appearance Tsubaki has deeply tanned skin, long red hair and green eyes. History Tsubaki Yamato is the product of a quirk marriage between Zen Yamato aka Animus: the Chi Blasting Hero, and Sakura aka Chlorophyll. Tsubaki's whole life was planned out for her before she was even born. She was supposed to go to a Hero School, graduate and become a pro-hero to carry on her father's legacy, marry a man whose quirk was compatible with her own, then eventually have his kids and raise those kids to follow the same destiny. No thought was ever given by Zen as to what Tsubaki wanted to do, the assumption was that Tsubaki would do as she was told and learn to like it. Personality Tsubaki is a cultured, methodical, and rational young woman. Her personality changes a lot from the start of the story to the end, mostly due her relationship with Hana Tachibana. Tsubaki's parents raised her to be selfless, obedient, and supremely loyal, and to always think of her family or the greater good before thinking of herself. Quirk and Abilities Solar Charge (ソーラー・チャージ :sōrā chāji) Tsubaki's quirk gives her the ability to absorb solar energy and either project it out in various attacks or use it to temporarily enhance her body: becoming stronger, faster, healing quicker, and so on. Every use of solar energy requires time to charge up/recharge after. The bigger/stronger the attack the more energy it will cost and the longer the charge/recharge will take. Obviously Tsubaki can't charge up unless she's in contact with sunlight and the sun only provides a limited amount of fuel at a time. If she uses too much energy she can fatigue herself but if she tries to store too much energy in her body at once she can overload herself. * Solar Bolt: releases low powered projectiles of solar energy, usually out of her hands, which she can use to stun, burn, or injure her enemy. * Solar Blast: releases high powered projectiles of solar energy, either out of her hands or her feet. ** Solar Rocket Launch: Tsubaki projects solar blasts downward (usually through her feet) to propel herself into the air. She can use this to jump long or high distances and by doing this continuously can achieve limited flight. *** Aerial Kick: * Solar Smash: ''' * '''Solar Battery (ソーラーセル sōrā seru): This technique allows Tsubaki to contentiously store up solar energy, think of it like the Solar Charge equivalent of One for All: Full Cowl. Relationships Ketsubutsu Academy High School Kenichi Ito Akira Kurosawa Rio Tachibana the Monkey Queen: Enemy Tsubaki Yamato's parents were among the seven heroes that defeated Rio Tachibana nine years before the events of the current story. This alone is reason enough for Rio to target Tsubaki, Trivia * Tsubaki's hero name is a reference to the twin forces Apollonian and Dionysian. Category:Lover of the Muse Category:Students Category:Females Category:MHA: Family Honor Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters